Between sisters
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: It was the night before the fight between Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's dragon slayers. A black silhouette appears and the following morning someone's gone! Team Natsu decides to go find the missing member, but they'll stumble across some obstacles in their mission. Will they succeed? NaLu
1. Prologue

Hey guys and gals! This story is finally up! If you read my other stories, the I"m so so so so SO sorry for not uploading! But don't worry, I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Between sisters**_

_**Prologue**_

It was the end of the third day of The Grand Magic Games. Team Natsu spent two hours talking to Lucy in her hospital room. She was a little weakened from the beating up she received from Minerva, but she was as bubbly and cheerful as ever. She was laying in her bed the whole time until midnight replaying the events of the day in her head. She was extremely ashamed of what she has done during the Games. She sighed and pulled the blanket above her head.

"I wish I could just disappear.' She thought aloud.

"If you could, then we won't be able to see eachother anymore." Lucy heard a voice beside her. She quickly got up and saw a smiling Natsu staying on a chair beside her bed. His hair was even messier than usual, and he was also wearing some red pajamas. He looked like he just woke up from the death.

"Ah! Natsu! What are you doing here? It's midnight."

"I couldn't sleep and I decided to visit you. Are you still thinking about Minerva?" He asked with a frown on his face

"Yeah...I still can't believe how cruel she is!" The blonde was avoiding her friend's eyes by looking sadly at her bandaged hands. Natsu got up and sat on Lucy's bed. His frown deepened. Suddenly, he scooped a little closer and pulled her into a bear hug. She immediately blushed and hugged him back. They stood like that for five minutes in a comfortable silence.

After she started feeling better, Lucy broke the hug and looked at the fire mage with a motherly smile. She could swear that she saw disappointment in Natsu's eyes for a mere second, but he soon came back to normal.

"You should go to bed, Natsu. You'll have a very rough day." Lucy whispered. Natsu opened his mouth to complain, but he thought better and closed it. He got up and with a wave and a small smile, he left the room.

The blonde smiled sadly at the door and took a deep breath. The surroundings were still smelling like him. Ash and forest.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." A voice could be heard from the other side of the room.

The blonde quickly snapped her head in the opposite direction to see who came to visit her that time and when she saw the person, her smile turned into a glare.

"What are **you** doing here?" She asked with disgust and venom in her voice.

"Whow! Slow down Lil' Lu!"

"Don't you ever **dare** calling me like that again." Lucy spat.

The silhouette was barely seen in the pitch black room. Its long midnight blue straight hair wasn't covered by the long brown cloak that it was wearing, so it could be easily observed that the visitor was a girl. The ends of her cloak were ripped as if she walked trough a puddle filled with piranha and some mud and dried blood stains were covering the cloth like a that was its default pattern.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to waste, so I'll make this quick." The hooded girl said in a stern voice. "The time is getting shorter, y'know. You have to quit this stupid guild and put an order in your priorities."

"I don't need you to tell what to do. I'm not tied to you anymore." Lucy firmly answered to the woman's words. "Firstly, I have already ordered my priorities and I won't quit Fairy Tail. Secondly, I have been frozen in time for seven years. You're older, so I have nothing to fight you over of."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really thought that the Elders wouldn't freeze me as well? They are blood-thirsty animals and they won't give anything without a fight if possible."

There had been a tense silence between the two females.

"Listen Lucy, I have to hurry. Contact me as soon as possible." The woman said as she jumped out of the window.

"AND NATSU ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Lucy yelled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TADA! That is it for now! Again, in my opinion, the prologues should be short, so they can be more mysterious.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT!

OK, SEE YA! ;P


	2. Lucy's missing!

How've you been, gals and guys? Finally! Another chapter! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! Fortunately, school finishes Friday, and I'll have more time to write.

I should stop talking and let you read the chapter

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Between sisters_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Lucy's missing!_**

* * *

_The story so far_

_Lucy was extremely affected from her fight with Minerva. Natsu tried to comfort her, but a person came and made Lucy even more upset. Our favorite blonde began having mixed feeling. What is she going to do?_

* * *

The fight between Natsu and Gajeel and Sting and Rogue was EPIC! Everyone loved it, well, except from Sabertooth and its fans, but STILL! Natsu was extremely happy, not only because he won the fight, but also because Gajeel couldn't be found. He couldn't have asked for more! As soon as he stepped out of the arena, he excitedly ran between the Fairy Tail members, stepping on their toes and receiving some curse words, wanting to tell his best friend and boast to her about his 'dragonifical powers', but his plans turned upside down instantly when he entered her infirmary room.

Gray, Erza, Happy and Laxus ran after him, expecting to hear him talking abnormally fast and loud to Lucy about his fight, but they found a pale, shocked and almost dead Natsu looking at the blonde's bed. The group entered the same state as the dragon slayer when they observed the room.

The bed sheets were tucked out and left on the floor, the chair beside the bed was thrown away in the other side of the room, the flower vases that the blonde mage has received from her friends were broken, dead flowers were lying on the floor and water was dripling from the mentioned vases. The worst things you could see there were the absence of the injured girl and some blood stains on the window, which was also broken, its shards being scattered everywhere.

Erza was the first one to wake up from the general state of horror. She slowly walked to the window and, slightly shaking, she touched the blood.

"It's still fresh." She thought aloud. "This means she didn't leave a long time ago."

Gradually, the boys regained their senses and carefully walked around the room, except for Happy who was still shocked and was flying close to his partner.

"Just what happened in here?" Gray whispered. Natsu and Laxus began sniffing the room trying to find out if somebody else had been there.

"I can smell another person's scent. " Laxus took a deep breath. "But it was around midnight."

"That's when I came to see Luce!" Natsu exclaimed. The scarlet-haired mage came closer to the pinkette and looked in his eyes.

"Tell me, Natsu. Did you see, or smell, something suspicious."

The said boy frowned, recalling the other night's events.

"Oh please Erza! This flame-head can't think! His brain is going to melt from over-use!" Gray tried to lighten up the mood, but the joke just came at the wrong time. Erza glared at him while Laxus rolled his eyes, even though he was laughing inside. Finally, Natsu sighed.

"I don't remember feeling something weird. Maybe it came after I left." He sounded disappointed.

Everyone in the room knew that he was the most hurt, since Lucy and he have been close ever since they first met. Erza tried comforting him by hugging the sad boy, but he ended up being smashed into her armor and passing out.

"Poor boy. He is so hurt that he lost consciousness." Erza teared. Meanwhile, Gray, Laxus and Happy were contemplating the view of Natsu transforming into a white puddle of... _something _while thinking 'Rest in peace Natsu. Titania's deadly grip has reached you. See you in Heaven.'

The gang has spent almost the whole day searching for clues and trying to bring Natsu back to his original form. They searched the whole room for something that could lead them to the kidnapper, but something that they didn't do right was that they never looked through the room's dresser.

Finally, at about 8 o'clock in the evening they decided to go to the bar where Fairy Tail was partying and tell their nakama's what was going on. As soon as they arrived, though, Gajeel entered and made his entrance. During the celebration, the iron dragon slayer observed that something was wrong with the team that participated in the games.

"Oi! Salamander! What's wrong with you and your ugly face? You would run around like an idiot and annoy everyone by now!" He yelled. This caught the attention of the other guild members who started whispering and wondering what happened with the usually cheerful and lively group.

Natsu exchanged some glances with his teammates before Erza started to talk: "Today after the fight, we went in Lucy's infirmary room to announce her, but when we arrived she... was... g-g-gone." At the end of her sentence she started crying, which showed the guild that she wasn't kidding. Soon enough, Levy, Wendy and Mirajane started to sob as well, thinking at what bad things could happen to their friend right at that moment. Of course, the other members weren't left untouched by the surprising news. An extremely sad mood replaced the cheerfulness that was pouring out of everyone's pores. Even Juvia was sad. Mavis though, she had a poker face on. Most members thought that it was because she didn't get to know the blonde as well as they did, but the dragon slayers could smell her sadness.

Mavis P.O.V.

Hmmm... something's suspicious here. I don't think that the weird presence I felt last night was just a coincidence. I must tell Sixth what is going on.

So, with those thoughts in my head I slowly made my way through the sad masses and finally reached Sixth, who was tearing up as well. I gently patted him on his shoulder and whispered:

"Come with me for a bit, please. I have to tell you something." Of course, he didn't complain and followed me outside the bar.

Gosh! It's so good to breathe some fresh air after spending two hours in that sweaty, alcohol-smelling place. Only thinking that I have to go back makes me want to puke. I took in as many mouths of air while I could before I had to go back until Sixth interrupted me.

"So, First, what happened?" He raised one of his bushy eyebrows. I tried to hold in a laugh since he was looking just like one of the gnomes I used to see in people's gardens. He only needed a pointy hat and some colorful clothes and someone might just confuse him with a gnome and take him home.

"Listen, Sixth, I think I know something that might have to do with Lucy's disappearance." Makarov looked at me with more interest as I kept on speaking, a spark of hope glistering in his eyes. "Last night, around twelve o'clock, I felt a weird presence and went outside to see what it was. Up in a tree near Lucy's room's window I saw a silhouette that was emanating some strange magic power. A few minutes after I came outside I saw it entering Lucy's room and coming out a little bit later."

"Did it have Lucy with it when it got out?" Sixth rudely interrupted me.

"I was just getting to that part, Jeez!" I pouted. Sixth apologized instantly and asked me to continue with my story. " So, as I was saying, I saw it coming out of Lucy's room and came to me, I couldn't really see who it was, but I am sure that it was a female. 'Listen here, little Fairy Tactician.' She started. 'You know that you saw me here, i know that you saw me here, so why not keep this little secret between us?" She chuckled and ruffled my hair. I was shocked that she could see me, but as if she was reading my mind, she answered the question that I had: ' Blood tying makes incredible things.' And as soon as she said that, she disappeared."

Sixth frowned in concentration, and I had to again try not to laugh at the funny face he was making. I tried to put a serious face on, but I failed lamentably. I couldn't see myself, but I was pretty sure that I was looking extremely awkward.

"It was a very weird answer that she gave you. I wonder what she meant through 'blood tying'..." Sixth sighed and faced a nearby bush. "Stop hiding and come out, brats!" He yelled. Almost instantly, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy came out of their hideout.

"See what you did, Dragon-Breath?! Because of your whispering and continuous movement they found us!" Gray scowled at the dragon slayer.

"What did you say there, Underwear Prince? It was your stupidity that made us to be found!" Natsu replied.

"That didn't even made sense, you moron!"

"How did you call me, Popsicle?"

"A moron. What now you're deaf?"

The two boys headbutted and started throwing insults at each other. Fortunately, Erza hit them both in the head to make them stop (I actually enjoyed the show, but I have to keep the facade of a strict master, so yah!)

"Shut your mouths you dimwits!" The redhead yelled. Natsu and Gray both shivered at the same time and held the closest thing to them, which was the other boy, for dear life.

"Have you searched the whole room? " Sixth questioned them

"Well, everything except from the dresser." Happy answered while chewing a baby octopus.

"Yeah! Luce would kill us if she found out that we looked through her stuff." Natsu shivered at the thought of the angry blonde.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS OR ARE YOU JUST FAKING IT?!" Sixth lost his temper. "THIS IS A DEATH OR LIFE SITUATION, YOU BOZOS!"

Normal P.O.V.

Makarov left running in the direction of the infirmary, the others following him closely. He stormed through every door, and up the stairs until he opened the door to Lucy's old room. He quickly walked over the sheets, the dead flowers and the bloody fragments of the window and opened the dresser. As soon as he did that, the others just entered the room to see that the dresser was empty.

Mavis walked to Makarov and looked inside each drawer.

" Everything's gone." She sighed. " Kidnappers don't pay attention to this kind of details since they don't have a lot of time to spare. This means that Lucy left on her own."

Hearing this, Natsu punched a nearby wall, making a hole in it. "This can't be true! Lucy would never leave without saying anything. SOMEONE MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED HER!" He yelled, not wanting to believe that his best friend would do that. Deep in his heart, though, he knew that the first master might be right, but his brain couldn't believe it. He was hurt, sad, and furious. He wanted to track down the missing mage and to bring her back home at Fairy Tail.

Soon, a chuckle could be heard in the room. The same silhouette that came the other night suddenly appeared on Lucy bed laughing.

"Oh boy! I never thought that somebody could care about her this much." She started laughing again.

Everyone was really surprised at the girl's appearance, except for Mavis who was glaring at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She began as soon as she stopped laughing. "This is such a pain in the ass.." The girl sighed. " I knew that the little fairy here," She was looking at Mavis " would spill out the beans, but not this fast ." She sighed again and glanced at team Natsu "Listen here, I had something to do with the girl's disappearance, I'm not gonna lie! But I didn't force her. She decided to come on her own." Before somebody could even react, she jumped on the floor and took a dead flower in her hand. " Don't even think that I'm here to fight you for her life." She started twirling the flower between her fingers and glanced again at Lucy's teammates. "I only came here because she wanted me to give you a message."

Even though they couldn't see her eyes, the members of team Natsu could feel her cold, emotionless stare piercing through their souls and seeing everything that was there. "She said that it was a very hard decision leaving you all, but she doesn't regret it. She might come back, but if she doesn't I'll come and tell you why, and what else she wants to say to you." The mysterious woman let the flower fall on the floor and came a step closer to the mages.

"She also feels very sorry that she had to leave like that, but she knew that if she told you that she was leaving, you would have stopped her." She walked over to the window and jumped on its frame, still looking at the fairies.

"And she's also wishing you success in tomorrow's games. She will be watching." The girl turned and as she was preparing to jump, Mavis' voice echoed through the room

"How can you see me if you're not a member of Fairy Tail?" The woman smirked at Mavis' question, even though nobody could see her.

"I've already told you. Blood tying can do amazing things." She prepared to jump again, but Erza stopped her.

"At least tell us what's your name!" At this, the woman froze, but went back to normal a second later. She turned her head a bit to be able to see Titania and her teammates. Because of the position she was in, the moon's light revealed her eyes. Her icy blue, cold eyes which almost permanently had an amused sparkle showing the world that she wasn't emotionless.

"I'm Kurasa Hyourin. You better remember that since I won't say it twice." With that she jumped and was out of their sight, as if she vanished.

"Kurasa Hyourin..." Natsu repeated slowly, thinking about her icy blue eyes, which resembled so much Lucy's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

DUN DUN DUN!

Something I have to say, even though you might hate me for this, Kurasa is my favorite OC! I have invented a lot of OCs, which I'm going to use in future stories, but Kurasa is my all time favorite!

So, yah! Anyway, see ya gals and guys when Imma update chapter two (who knows when that's gonna happen).


End file.
